fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Vinelle Island/Challenges
Challenges *List of the games that can be found in the Le Velza Colosseum. Each game requires at least one ticket that can be brought for rings or Arbs. Arena Ticket can be brought for about 5 rings. *Colosseum npc can also hold your tickets as well Team Death Match *7v7 Battle *10 Kills winning the game *Can only build scaffolds Obelisk Crush *Destroy all obelisk of opposing side *Destroying Arrow Towers, bulwarks and fake obelisks will not decrease HP 1.Break all Obelisks to win 2.Break 3 Obelisks to win 3.Break 4 Obelisks to win Leader Death Match *Rules are similar to Team Death Match Rules *Leader is chosen randomly at the start of the game *Leader will have crown overhead of their character *Leader Crown will not be visable most of the time **Your Team's Leader name and HP will be displayed in the bottom right corner *If Team Leader's HP is below 400 then crown and position will be visible to all enemies **Doesn't disappear if you recover HP over 400. In addition location will still be displayed even if hidden (scout) Leader Abilities *See enemies and allies on the map *Every Kill the leader gets counts as 2 kills *If team leader kills enemy leader then allied HP is restored to full **If leader leaves the map then a new leader will be assigned Team Death Match (Practice) *Certain items cannot be used *Enchants cannot be used Items that can be used *Lesser Regenerate *Regenerate *Hi-Regenerate *Lesser Power Regenerate Potion *Power Potion *Hi-Power Regenerate Potion *Bread *Bacon *Herb *Honey *Clover *Piece of Meat *Apple *Cheese *Meat Pie *Steak *Rare Steak Items that cannot be used *Love Chocolate *Himearare Chan *Vinelle Wine *Shante's Special Bread *Roast Aibo *Burned Aibo *Premium Roast Aibo *Fortune Drop *Candy *Apple Pie Team Death Match (Tournament) *Rules are similar to Team Death Match (Practice) ''but Arena pass is not required *Typically used in Officially hosted Tournaments Turkmeiyer #5v5 #10v10 #20v20 # Victory after 5 kills # Victory after 10 kills # Victory after 20 kills Capture the Flag *Damage can only be dealt to enemy base by delivering flag to allied checkpoint *Flag is in the form of an Obelisk '''Rule' *Flag is an Obelisk in the center of the main; deal damage to enemy keep by delivering back to the checkpoint *Person with the flag will always have Hide/Chant/Embolden/0 PW/Disarm/Slow *Flag is transferred when enemy kills the player with the flag; Killer gets the flag Challenge of Rhom *Has special rules *Cannot use items Rules *Killing mobs will reduce keep hp *Only 3 types of monsters and 3 different bosses. (Bosses only appear after a certain number of mobs are killed *All mobs are level 40 but it is possible to kill them at a lower level regardless of weapon *Kill all bosses and 300 mobs for win; Kill 600 mobs leaving bosses alone *Can only die 3 times max Items After killing a number of mobs or bosses a treasure box will appear for players to use. Effects are different an the item name is also displayed after hovering over it. Mob EXP Table BP Bonus You can bonus points for killing a consecutive amount of mobs without dying. Maximum amount of Bonus point is 51pt? Tips *You can use a potion before starting and the effect will carried into the card *Hovering over the item will have its item displayed in the target window *Attack power is fixed; Weapon AV makes no difference *Defense still has an effect BP BP Combat *Based on a 100% completion scale. *If time based; if player was around most of the time they will receive 100% of the points *Time base bonus given for a quicker time BP Participation This value is a fixed amount Prizes *Times is based off an average of 200 pts Farming BP Category:Vinelle